


House X Reader - Support

by writeyouin



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Can you do a house x reader? Where the reader is learning psychology/mental health, and (s)he is stressed and doesn't think (s)he'll be able to do it because (s)he doesn't believe (s)he's smart enough and (s)he battles with depression.





	House X Reader - Support

Around the room. Stop. Look at the clock. Around the room. Stop. Look at the clock. Around the room. Stop. Look at the clock. And so House went, following the same pattern, growing more paranoid by the second as you didn’t show up at work.

Wilson entered the office, after checking up on House twice, the repetitive behaviour wasn’t healthy; it was time for an intervention.

“Did you ever think (s)he just forgot about work? After all, (s)he’s studying for her final exams,” Wilson proffered.

“Medical students don’t forget work placements, especially when attendance is half the grade and they’re dating a doctor in the department,” House snapped, finally breaking his routine.

“House… (Y/N)’s studying for what could be the most difficult part of a doctor’s life, (s)he’s probably just a little stressed or tired; God knows, when I was in med school, I couldn’t even remember what day of the week it was.”

“You’re right,” House agreed, much to Wilson’s relief. “It is the most difficult part of (Y/N)’s life, (s)he needs me there.”

Wilson blanched, “N-no, that wasn’t what I- House, don’t walk away from me. House!”

House made a break for the lift in the hall, praising his luck when the doors shut on Wilson, leaving House free to go to the car park and consequently, to you.

* * *

“(Y/N),” House gently touched your arm, you were disassociating and needing contact.

Slowly, with more reassurance from House who was telling you simple facts like the time and date, you came to your senses, staring at the mess around you. In the corner of your room lay scattered notes from medical books which had become gibberish within the last few days; you couldn’t remember anything you’d been taught and a low buzzing was thrumming in your head.

“Greg? What are we doing on the floor?” You asked, feeling the gaps in memory that depression often brought with it.

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t really matter now, how’re you feeling?”

You fought past the numbness, trying to determine your current emotions, “I don’t- My exams are coming up.”

“Yes, but how are you feeling?”

“Greg, I’m- I’m going to fail.”

“What? Why? You’re smarter than all the ingrates and toddlers that somehow scraped their way onto the course.”

You shook your head, “It’s not going in, I can’t remember anything.”

Greg sat next to you, cuddling you close; while he wasn’t brilliant at comforting people, he’d do his best to help you, one of the few people he actually cared about. “Come on, that’s not true, you already know more than Wilson, though that’s not hard. I think, you probably just need a break. How long have you been studying?”

“I um- around a day?”

“Well see? There’s your problem right there, you haven’t broken it up. Study for twenty minutes and then have a ten-minute break; we both know the human brain works best like that.”

“And what if I get there and still can’t remember anything?”

Greg smiled, “Then you only need to write one thing, guaranteed to work.”

“What?” You asked in awe.

“Mitochondria is the power house of the cell,” he answered monotonously.

You giggled, quickly switching into an uncontrollable, full-on laughter. You weren’t sure how he managed it but Greg was always able to help you out of your worse depressive episodes; perhaps it reflected that he’d experienced something similar in the past. You hoped that in a future when you were more stable, you’d be able to ask him more about his past, for now though, you were content in letting him comfort you and enjoying the free-form relationship that the two of you had created.

Among your laughter, a sudden thought occurred to you which you had to voice, “Greg?”

“Hmm?” he mumbled.

“How did you get out of work? Don’t you have a case right now?”

“It doesn’t matter, besides, if Wilson can’t catch a cripple then he has no business keeping me in work.”

His answer led to only more questions which you were sure to file away for a meeting with Wilson but until then you were happy basking in the tranquillity House brought with him.


End file.
